Nolan Bushnell
Nolan Bushnell (Nacido el 5 de febrero de 1943, Clearfield, Utah, Estados Unidos) es el fundador de Atari y es junto a Ralph Baer uno de los pioneros de la industria de los videojuegos. Biografía En 1968 se graduó en Ingeniería Eléctrica en la Universidad de Utah, y fue miembro de la fraternidad Pi Kappa Alpha. Bushnell fue uno más de los muchos estudiantes de informática que en los años 60 jugaron al ahora famoso juego Spacewar en los ordenadores mainframe DEC. En 1971 Bushnell y su compañero Ted Dabney crearon Computer Space, un clon de Spacewar. El juego fue fabricado y distribuido por Nutting Associates e iba instalado en su propia máquina recreativa. Computer Space demostró estar demasiado adelantado para su tiempo y fue un fracaso comercial. Atari No obstante, Bushnell tenía la determinación de hacer un videojuego que pudiera ser jugado por cualquiera. En 1972, él y Dabney fundaron Atari y lo vieron todo claro, en una feria informática en Burlingame, California, donde vieron el Magnavox Odyssey, por primera vez, y jugaron a la versión de ping-pong creada por Ralph Baer. Bushnell se dio cuenta de que el juego podía ser mejorado y más sencillo de jugar. Al Alcorn, un ingeniero de Atari, perfeccionó el videojuego PONG, y Bushnell lo instaló en un bar en Grass Valley, California y en una taberna en Sunnyvale, California llamada Andy Capp's (que ahora es Rooster T. Feathers). Pong fue un juego popular pero la aparición de imitaciones impidió que Atari dominara el mercado de las máquinas recreativas. En 1974, Bushnell y Atari decidieron hacer una versión de PONG para el entorno doméstico. Gracias a un acuerdo de marketing y distribución con Sears, las ventas de PONG despegaron en 1975. En 1977, Atari sacó el Atari 2600 VCS (Video Computer System), que revolucionó el mercado de los videojuegos domésticos y comenzó la nueva era de las consolas de videojuegos. La demanda fue tan grande que incluso los ejecutivos de Atari tuvieron que echar una mano en las líneas de producción durante la primera Navidad después del lanzamiento. En 1976, Warner Communications (ahora Time Warner) compró Atari, y Bushnell fue forzado a dejar la empresa en 1978 Mientras estaba todavía en Atari, en 1977 recompró a Warner Communications la franquicia Pizza Time Theaters (Pizza Time fue creada originalmente en Atari), un lugar donde los niños podían comer Pizza y jugar a videojuegos. Los Pizza Time / Chuck E. Cheese's tenían también animales robóticos que tocaban música (Bushnell siempre había querido trabajar para Walt Disney, pero nunca consiguió que lo contrataran cuando estaba recién graduado. Así que la mascota Chuck E. Cheese's fue su homenaje a Disney). En 1984 Bushnell dejó Chuck E. Cheese's Pizza Time Theaters (ahora llamados así por su famosa mascota) al entrar la empresa en suspensión de pagos. Posteriormente la empresa superó la crisis y ahora es una cadena de restaurantes con éxito. Androbot Inc Además de los robots que desarrolló para Chuck E. Cheese's, en 1982 Bushnell participó en la creación de Androbot Inc, una empresa que introdujo el concepto de robots para el entretenimiento doméstico. Sin embargo, la empresa paró la producción en 1984. Androbot fue una las muchas empresas de Catalyst Technologies Venture Capital Group, uno de los primeros viveros de empresas. Otras compañías del grupo fueron Etak, Cumma, and Axlon (y otras). Axlon lanzó con éxito varios productos de electrónica de consumo, uno de los más notables fue AG Bear, un oso que repetía las palabras que los niños le decían. Axion fue vendido en gran parte a Hasbro. Sente Games En 1984, Bushnell entró de nuevo en el negocio del videojuego, fundando 'Sente Games. (Sente es una palabra en Japonés que se utiliza en el juego de mesa Go, el favorito de Bushnell. Midway Games accedió a distribuir los juegos de Sente; la lista de títulos publicados de la empresa incluye el popular juego de hockey uno-a-uno Hat Trick (1984). Bushnell ha fundado más de 20 empresas (la más reciente es uWink que fundó en 1999). Ha sido incluido en el "Video Game Hall of Fame" y en el Consumer Electronics Association "Hall of Fame". En 2005 fue uno de los jueces del reality show Made in the USA Referencias * Zap: the Rise and Fall of Atari, by Scott Coen (1984) ISBN 0-7388-6883-3 * Gaming 101: A Contemporary History of PC and Video Games, by George Jones (2005) ISBN 1-55622-080-4 * The Ultimate History of Video Games: From Pong to Pokemon--The story Behind the Craze That Touched Our Lives and Changed the World, by Steven L. Kent (2001) ISBN 0-7615-3643-4 * The First Quarter : A 25-year History of Video Games, by Steven L. Kent (2001) ISBN 0-9704755-0-0 * High Score!: The Illustrated History of Electronic Games, by Rusel DeMaria, Johnny L. Wilson (2003) ISBN 0-07-223172-6 Enlaces externos * The Dot Eaters entry on Bushnell and Atari Categoría:Personas nacidas en 1943 Categoría:Atari Categoría:Diseñadores de videojuegos Categoría:Inventores reales